Breakeven
by Abbydoodle23
Summary: Logan wasn't over Rory, and meeting her at a bar after the break-up seems like it will only make his problems worse. Based off the song "Breakeven" by The Script. My first fanfic! Rogan, some Rory/Marty though. Rated T for some language.
1. Chapter 1 Over Rory

_Logan was in a bar, where he spent most of his days. He seemed to have an abundance of empty time, it seemed that ever since Rory had gone there had been too much time. Every little part of his days used to be occupied by her, but now they're all empty. God how he wished he could have her back. Still, and to make it worse; She was here!_

_He was not over her. Logan finally had to admit it that he was not over Rory Gilmore. He would pretend he was when he was around his family and friends, but he wasn't. Honor was the only one that knew how much his heart was hurting. How he felt like it was being ripped out from inside of him. Like something was missing even._

_It had been 3 months since her graduation, 3 months since he'd been with her. 3 months since he'd held her. Sure he'd seen her, even talked to her a few times; but it was always formal. It was like they were never Logan knew was that he wanted her back. He would finally admit the truth, as he saw her smiling and laughing with another guy. His bartender for crying out loud! He was all over her, although why shouldn't her be? She was beautiful in her short black dress with a daring V-neck. _

_Logan could only remember what an ass he had been to her. Their words rang through around him. She had needed time and he had pushed her. He had been an arrogant asshole and he hated it._

" _Hey, isn't that Rory, with…. Martin, Marvin… What's his name?" Colin asked._

"_Marty." Logan stated plainly. _

_Rory Gilmore, HIS Rory was seeing Marty. Poor- Fucking-Guy-From-Yale-Marty! _

"_Bloody Hell," His thoughts were interrupted by a sound, no yell, beside him, It was Finn, and by the sounds of it he was drunk._

_At this sound that rang throughout the bar, Rory turned her attention his way. Logan watched as her eyes bugged out at the site of him. He watched her eyes travel down him and then back up, before she turned her attention back to Marty with a flush coming over her delicate face._

_Marty glanced over as well, he glared at Logan before turning his full attention back on Rory. He kissed her right there in front of him, most likely claiming his territory. Logan was just about to give up on her, but she pulled away from Marty and started yelling at him, as quietly as a yell could be as to not draw attention. Logan couldn't help the smirk that covered his face as he saw Rory stand up and rush out of the bar, leaving a flustered Marty. She turned back once, but not to Marty. She glanced at Logan before leaving._

_Logan smiled, maybe he had some hope after all._


	2. Chapter 2 Hurt

_**Well, I guess this isn't a one shot anymore. Lots more Rogan though!**_

_Chapter 2: Hurt_

_She turned back once, but not to Marty. She glanced at Logan before leaving._

_Logan smiled, maybe he had some hope after all._

_Logan's first reaction was to smirk at the now fuming Marty, Even from across the room Logan could tell how mad he was. _

"_Well?" He heard Colin say, "Are you going after her?" He asked to clarify._

_Logan was dumbfounded. She had left the bar, and Colin wanted him to go after her? Was he nuts? No, he already knew the answer to that. Was he an idiot?_

"_Go! Catch up!" Finn joined in. "She's you're girly, mate, go get her." Finn urged. Logan almost laughed as he looked at how sincere Finn's face was._

_But, maybe he should?_

_Without another words Logan shot up from his seat and ran out the door. He just nearly missed being hit by a car. _

"_Bloody hell," He mumbled as he looked up. "Aw, sor-" Logan stopped in the middle of his sentence as he realized that it was Rory who was in the car. Even through the tinted window he could tell that she had been crying-still was in fact._

"_Rory," He pleaded as he looked into her eyes. He moved to her side of the car as she rolled down her window for him. She turned away and wiped her eyes quickly. _

"_Uh, hey Logan," She said. He wouldn't have known that she'd been crying if he hadn't been looking directly at her. _

"_Rory, he's an ass. Marty shouldn't have done that." Logan's comforting her just reminded him of when Dean had broken up with her. She had been almost the same way._

_Rory was looking down at her feet; he could almost feel how ashamed she was._

_Logan took his hand and pulled her chin up so that she was looking into his eyes. There was a moment, he knew it but then she quickly looked back down and just started to sob._

"_Pull over, Ror," Logan told her. He moved out of her way as she pulled the car to a parking spot. Logan walked over and opened the passenger door, getting in across from her. He shut the door as he saw her not object. _

"_Want me to drive us to my house? It's just down the street, you look in no way as to be able to drive." He told her truthfully. She just nodded._

_Logan got out of the car again and walked over to her side, opened the door for her and then let her get into the shotgun seat as he sat at the driver seat. He started the car and then started to drive away._

_The car trip was mostly quiet; the air was filled with Rory's sobs. His Ace was crying because of the asshole-Marty. God, how he wished he could kill that guy._

_Logan pulled into the parking lot and parked. He reached over and grabbed Rory's hand. _

"_It's okay," He said. "We're here," _

_Logan went around to her side and opened the door. He grabbed her hand and helped her up. As she stood outside his door he could feel how week she was. He just lifted her up and started to carry her inside. She didn't protest._

_Logan had to admit that he was a little selfish. He was holding her again, pretending that she was his again in his mind. He was sick wasn't he._

_Logan nodded to the clerk who just raised an eyebrow at him which he ignored. There was no question that he would be bombarded with questions later. All he wanted to do though was get her up to his room and into bed. That would be good._

_As Logan got to his apartment door, he fumbled with his keys for a minute before finally getting it into the lock. He opened to door quietly, and swiftly brought Rory into his bedroom. He lay her down on his bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. He kissed her forehead good-night at he started to walk out of the room._

_Rory's eyes followed him the whole way. 'At least she stopped crying,' He thought as he turned out the light and shut the door soundly. Tomorrow would be another day._

_Logan woke up with a sigh. He was in the living room on the couch, and he had a raging headache. His first thought was that he had fallen asleep on the couch, trying to get up the courage to call Rory._

_It was then that the memories of the night before came back to him in a full sweep. He remember her crying, and then silently cursed as he realized how freaked she would be if she woke up alone in _his_ bed._

_Logan quickly stood up and walked over to his bedroom door. He didn't here anything, which could have been good or bad._

_He opened the door quietly and saw her fast asleep in his bed. Something about it looked just so right. He watched as she stirred a bit and then opened her eyes. He saw the confusion, then shock, and then – peacefulness?- pass over her eyes. He smirked as she looked up and saw him standing in the doorway._

"_What are you doing?" She asked playfully. Apparently she had fully recovered from last night's shock._

"_Watching you, you were talking about something in your sleep."_

_Rory squinted her eyes at him, " I do not talk in my sleep, Mr. blankie until I was 14!" She replied briskly. Logan wasn't sure what had happened between them, it was like they had never been apart._

"_Colonel Clucker!" He replied with a smirk. She just rolled her eyes at him._

" _So, up for some breakfast and coffee?" He replied with a smirk. _

_She smiled, but then it dimmed a bit as she looked up at him. " What happened last night?" She asked, a shudder running through her body. "Did we?"_

_Logan sighed. He knew that this question was going to come up at some point….._

To be continued…..

**_Author's Note:_**

**_I know that I originally said that this was going to be a one shot, but I decided what the heck! And, all of the updates won't always be this quick. There are grades to be kept up and midterms coming. But, I won't take too long and I'll try to get them out every other day? Maybe every 3 days. It'll give me more courage depending on how many reviews I get, so click the button! You know you want to. And thanks Bethe._**


	3. Chapter 3: A Home Coming

_Rory squinted her eyes at him, " I do not talk in my sleep, Mr. blankie until I was 14!" She replied briskly. Logan wasn't sure what had happened between them, it was like they had never been apart._

"_Colonel Clucker!" He replied with a smirk. She just rolled her eyes at him._

" _So, up for some breakfast and coffee?" He replied with a smirk. _

_She smiled, but then it dimmed a bit as she looked up at him. " What happened last night?" She asked, a shudder running through her body. "Did we?"_

_Logan sighed. He knew that this question was going to come up at some point….._

To be continued…..

_**Sorry that it's been so long!!!!! Just I had a lot of finals and some slipping grades from when I was sick, but they're back to my standard 4.0 now. All better! This chapter may be a bit short, but I do have a concert in a few and it was either this or nothing.**_

_**Chapter 3: Home Coming**_

"Nothing happened last night!" Logan confirmed, not so joyfully to Rory. She had a look of relief.

" All I remember is seeing you and Marty being a jackass. Then rest is just….. Nothing's there. I faintly remember a dream of a night in shining armor, and… I think it was you!" Rory stated a bit bewildered. " It does make more sense that way now that I think about it.."

Logan chuckled thinking about this as he replayed the events of the night to nodded every so often, which was the only way that he could tell that she was listening since it looked like she was zoned out.

"So about breakfast," He tried again. Rory looked about weighing her options.

"With lots of coffee?" She asked a hopeful look in her eyes.

"The best you'll ever have, well best here anyways. I'm sure nothing can top Luke's coffee in that precious little town of yours." Logan joked, though Rory looked a little hurt. " It's just a joke Ace, ease up. I know how important he and your mother are to you. How long has it been since you've seen her anyways?"

Rory starred down at her feet. W-we got in a fight last time I was there, about a month ago and I haven't been taking her calls…" Rory's voice quavered a little bit.

"Alright, we'll go by 'The Donut Place' quickly and grab something and then we'll swing by your mom's Ace. I'm sure she's forgiven you, what was the fight about?" Logan asked silently dreading the answer.

"Nothing, just… I quit the _Campaign Trail _and then she and Luke are getting married in… a few weeks actually! We had a fight because it was so soon and… she blamed me quitting the Campaign Trail on you…" Rory said in a small voice.

"Hell, then we better hurry over there for you two to make up so that the wedding can still happen!" Logan exclaimed slightly mockingly.

_An hour later…._

"I-I.. Turn around!" Rory yelled as they turned onto her street. " Or, park right here and I'll walk up and call you over!" Rory said again. "Just, don't come up yet!" She said, trying to stop the car.

"Geez, Ace you're going to make me cause an accident. How about I drop you off, and go around the neighborhood a few times before coming back?" Logan suggested.

Rory just nodded as the car turned off.

She opened the door and slowly climbed towards the front door of the house, Lorelai's jeep was in the driveway so she was probably home still. Rory waited until Logan's car was out of site before continuing up the doorstep. Right as she was about to open the door she noticed something. There was a new garden! Since when did Lorelai garden?

Still pondering this, Rory knocked on the door. She heard a high pitched voice yell, "Coming," and knew there was no turning back now. The door swung open a few seconds later, revealing a surprised Lorelai.

"Rory," She asked, a bit confused.

"Mom…" Rory said, before moving to hug her. Lorelai enveloped her in a big hug, it seemed like everything was forgotten. "I've missed you so much, kid," Lorelai said, hugging her a bit tighter before reluctantly letting go.

"Come…in!" Lorelai said a bit breathless. "So, what happened with you, Rory?" She asked as she went into the kitchen to pour them some coffee. Rory immediately noticed some new pictures of Luke and Lorelai on the walls and his coat and tools. Well, that answered one question…

"I-I wanted to make everything right between us again," Rory said, hopefully trying to cover up her nervousness.

" Kid, nothing was ever wrong, you're the one that shut me out like me to my parents. But, what changed your mind?" Lorelai inquired as she handed Rory a steaming mug of coffee.

Rory sipped carefully before looking Lorelai in the eye and saying, " I think me and Logan are back together." Lorelai ogled at her.

"Y-You and… Wh-when. How? What about Marty, I thought you guys were playing it 'casual' together? Why didn't you tell me something was up!" Lorelai demanded, more jokingly than concerned.

"Um, well, uh… He's not as nice as he looks when he's jealous, and I just kind of blew last night…" Rory shrugged and looked up at Lorelai's concerned face, "Logan was there to comfort me, and well… he's the one that took me here. What about your wedding?" Rory finished and stared down at her feet again.

"Hun, we put it off for you, and wait… that sounds like Logan but if something happened with Marty last night and Logan was the one to comfort you then, did you?" Lorelai asked not quite finishing the thought. Rory just nodded.

He took me to his house because I was upset, but we didn't do _anything_ bad,"

Lorelai got a naughty look on her face before saying, " Well, I guess the wedding's back on. But, are you sure about Logan and his intentions? Have you talked about the proposal or anything?" Rory shook her head a few times.

"Then Hun, I think there's a few more things you need to figure out." Rory just nodded along with her mom.

"Let's go tell Luke the good news about the wedding and you being my maid of honor and where is Proposal Guy anyways?" Lorelai asked about Logan.

"Rory, are you here?" Came a concerned voice from the doorway.

"Speak of the devil…" Lorelai muttered.

…………

_**Authors Note: So, what did ya think? Horrible, or Great? I won't know unless you hit the green button and review. It took awhile to get this chapter up I know, and until the end of finals next week it'll be this way, but I may have some more time during the too short winter break. I didn't really like this chapter, but making Lorelai's wedding will be fun and with some unexpected visitors in the next few chapters!**_


	4. Chapter 4 Diner Chat

_**My updates seem to be getting farther and farther away! I know, I'm soooo bad but I promise not to ever take too long. So, here it is! Only a few more chapters before the wedding, I promise. This wasn't well written, because it got deleted more than once so I just wanted to finish it.**_

_**I Don't own Gilmore girls, although I do own this delicious cup of coffee I'm currently drinking.**_

Chapter 4: Diner Chat

"_Let's go tell Luke the good news about the wedding and you being my maid of honor and where is Proposal Guy anyways?" Lorelai asked about Logan._

"_Rory, are you here?" Came a concerned voice from the doorway._

"_Speak of the devil…" Lorelai muttered._

" Hey Loooogan," Rory said as she reached up to give him a brief kiss. She was trying to act casual, but it wasn't really working. He could see through her façade.

"Lorelai, "Logan nodded at her. He reached down and grabbed Rory's hand, unconsciously rubbing circles with his thumb. "Did everything go smoothly?" Logan whispered into Rory's ear. She nodded before peering back at her mother. "Mom, tell Logan about your wedding and me being the Maid of Honor… Oops," Rory said, blushing as she realized she ruined the surprise. "I'm glad." Logan said to Lorelai. An awkward silence followed the announcement.

"Well, we're heading over to the dinner, Logan, care to come?" Lorelai asked as she stood up and broke the silence. Rory nodded and started to follow her mother towards the door. "Please come, Logan!" Rory said shining her puppy dog eyes. Logan sighed and rolled his eyes. "Those eyes are a killer, Ace." He said as he stood up to follow. Lorelai smirked, "Then my master plan has worked!" She announced as she continued to laugh evilly.

As the three-some exited the house, they were bombarded by Babette. "Rory, Sugar, are you back together with that delicious hunka-lunka boy of yours?" Babette said as she waddled over to the group.

"Sorry, but he's all mine!" Rory said as she leaned up and planted a swift kiss on Logan's mouth. In the background, Rory could hear her mom making a gagging noise.

"Get a room, you guys!" Lorelai said as she walked ahead of the two. Rory just offered a sheepish grin as she waved good bye to Babette.

They continued on in silence towards the diner, Rory looking up at Logan every few seconds to make sure that he was still there. And these looks didn't go unnoticed by Logan. "I'm not going anywhere, Ace," He said as if he could read her mind. He kissed the top of her head and continued to walk on, his arm draped around her, pulling her closer to him. Rory just snuggled her head in and continued to walk.

They arrived at the diner a few minutes later, Lorelai making a grand entrance by yelling, "Hello, husband-to-be of mine, where are you? I have a little itty bitty surprise for you!" Lorelai yelled as she dragged the other two to the counter.

"Do you have to be so loud and crazy all the time Lorelai; this is a din-Rory!" Luke said as he came out of the kitchen area. "It so good to see you," He said, as he came out from behind the counter. He gave her a brief hug; he never was one for hugging. Luke glanced at Logan briefly and nodded. "Logan," He said coldly reaching out his hand.

"Did it just get colder in here, or is it just me?" Rory whispered to Lorelai. This caused Lorelai to snicker and Luke to send them a look.

"Luke, me and Rory made amends, and um, we can officially set the wedding date!" Lorelai drastically said as she leaned over the counter. "Now, we want cheeseburgers, chili fries, and pie!" Lorelai said and shooed Luke off. Rory sent her a strange look. "Honey, coffee is a must have, we never question it." Lorelai said, making Rory look relieved.

Luke smiled and then said, "Hey Lorelai, I think you left something upstairs," He said with a not so subtle wink. Lorelai laughed and nodded, "I think we _both_ left something upstairs, let's go find it." She said playing along.

Rory gasped. "Dirty!" She exclaimed, making both Lorelai and Logan to laugh. "I have taught you well my daughter, now catch up with your beautiful boy here," Lorelai said as she grabbed Luke's hand and dragged them upstairs. Rory let out a hesitant laugh and looked around. The diner was completely empty other than them.

"So…." Rory and Logan said at the same time. Rory let out a laugh, but Logan just sighed. "I think we need to talk, about our… our futures." Rory said and suddenly became very interested in her hands.

"We don't have to get married right away," Logan said.

At the same time as Rory said, "I'll marry you,"

"WHAT!" They both exclaimed.

Rory was the first to recover. "Logan, I still love you, and I am willing to marry you… I'll even live in that house in California that you bought." She said, with a bit of finality in her voice. Logan just shook his head and ran his hand through his hair.

"Rory, I sold that house, the thought of living there without you burned a hole through my heart. Also, I don't want you to be so far away from your mom, I've already seen you away from her and it wasn't pretty." Logan said, mentioning the fight of 05, when Rory had briefly quit Yale.

"B-But you still want to marry me, right?" Rory asked on the verge of tears. The thought of not being with him now was just too much. "We just won't live in California?" Rory asked scared for the answer.

Logan grabbed her hands reassuringly and kissed her hand. "There is nothing in the world that would stop me from marrying you, Ace. Not my family, nothing. I'm working in Hartford now, so that's where we'll be living I guess. That is, if you still want to marry me." Logan said, as he looked over at Rory.

"I do," Rory said and leaned over to kiss him. They continued to talk about everything the needed to for about half an hour. They weren't going to get married until awhile after Lorelai, and they were going to have just family and friends, Rory wanted to have the wedding at the inn, so Logan told her to talk with her mom about the wedding. Rory just smiled and told him he pretty much didn't have a choice about anything.

After talking for a few minutes more, Rory yawned and realized that she still hadn't had any coffee yet this morning. It was time to get Luke and Lorelai back.

"Mom, Luke, we need you down here!" Rory said as she tapped on the door. She wasn't going to open the door, in case they were doing something she'd rather not see. "Luke! I wan coffee!" Rory said a little louder before descending down the stairs. Her mom would be proud of her for ordering her Step-Dad-to-be around.

As if on cue, "Rory, you're becoming more like me every day!" Lorelai exclaimed as she and Luke came down the stairs.

"What took you guys so long, Luke?" Rory said. Luke just got a guilty look and went over and poured two cups of coffee. He handed one to Logan and Rory each, Lorelai was already getting her own. "Mom?" Rory asked, her question still not answered.

Lorelai got a sheepish grin and whispered into Rory's ear, "Nothing you wouldn't do."

"Dirty!" Rory exclaimed and smiled. She looked at Logan and was surprised to see him smirking at her. "Oh, Mom, me and Logan are getting married, and are going to live in Hartford or somewhere around there! We're not getting married till after you, and of course you're going to be my maid of honor and everything!" Rory babbled. Rory was just happy to get to tell her mother the news.

"I knew you would kid, it's this super power sense thing I have like Spider man." Lorelai said. "Now Lukey and I have to go run some errands, but I'll be back later to talk about wedding stuff and all." Lorelai said as she dragged Luke towards the door.

"Caesar, run the diner while I'm gone!" Luke yelled as he was dragged out the door.

"What do you want to do, Ace?" Logan said as he too stood up from his stool. Rory grinned.

"Shopping!" Rory yelled as she took his hand and pulled him towards the door. Logan pretended to be giddy, but really was just happy to be spending time with Rory.

"Anything for you, Ace. Anything,"

**AU**: **How did you like it? I know, not my best, but I was rushed with ideas that were all in my head and actually harder to get onto the paper… er computer. If I get 5 reviews, then I promise to have to next chapter out quicker than it was to get this one out. I really hate blackmail, but meaningful reviews mean a lot. I can't say for sure when the wedding will be, but soo. Now, please click the green button below!**


End file.
